


Matchmaking

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Human K-2SO, Matchmaker Bodhi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn wasn’t exactly sure why she let Bodhi convince her into the idea of a blind date, something he’d set up no less. Something, anything, should have told her that it was a bad idea; Bodhi was a hopeless romantic and there was no way to gage just what weirdo he’d set her up with, more than likely some hopeless romantic that was like him.***Thanks to the anon on Tumblr who gave me this prompt!





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: another little prompt from a lovely anon! this time it was a rebelcaptain blind date au, and as always i hope you guys like it. i should be getting back to writing chapters to update my other fics soon, i just was in the mood to write something different from a couple of days that was just little one-shots!

Jyn wasn’t exactly sure why she let Bodhi convince her into the idea of a blind date, something he’d set up no less. Something, anything, should have told her that it was a bad idea; Bodhi was a hopeless romantic and there was no way to gage just what weirdo he’d set her up with, more than likely some hopeless romantic that was like him. She couldn’t even use the excuse that she was drunk when she agreed to going through with this, she just...said yes. 

 

Tonight was the night she was supposed to meet up with this strange guy, if all went well, she’d actually have to tell Bodhi he did a good job; if he was some creep, she’d have to put Bodhi in a chokehold the next time she saw him. To make matters worse, Bodhi was holding her phone hostage, she wasn’t allowed to text or call anyone leading up to the date. 

 

“Bodhi, this is ridiculous, you don’t need to hold my phone hostage,” Jyn huffed, “I don’t even know the name of the guy you set me up with.” 

 

She’d gotten dressed and ready to go for the date almost an hour early; she was nervous needless to say. Jyn didn’t like dealing with uncertainty, she had too much of it in her life to ever be comfortable with it, but now she had to at least try and deal with a bit of it. 

 

“I know,” Bodhi said, “but, uh, maybe less people will talk you out of it that way.” 

 

Her phone vibrated against the kitchen counter, and Bodhi moved to silence it before she could even get a look at the screen. 

 

“Are people trying to talk me out of it? Do other people know who you’ve set me up with?” Jyn questioned. “I swear to god Bodhi, if you set me up with Han - “ 

 

“No, no I can assure you I didn’t set you up with Han Solo.” Bodhi stated. 

 

“At least I don’t have that to worry about.” Jyn sighed. “Who else knows? I didn’t tell anyone.” 

 

“Uh, Kay, he knows.” Bodhi mumbled, silencing her phone again as it vibrated. 

 

“You told Kay? And he’s concerned? That makes me worry a little bit.” Jyn said. 

 

“No, it’s not like that. I mean, it is, but you know how Kay is, he likes things the way they are, he...uh...he doesn’t want to let new people in, or something like that.” Bodhi tried to dismiss it. “You know how Kay is around new people, if he doesn’t piss them off he likes to scare them off.” 

 

“Yeah I know, it’s just usually only for Cassian though, he doesn’t like new people going around Cassian.” Jyn said, recalling the memory of when she first met Cassian in some bar and Kay kept hovering around them trying to break up the conversation, she never thought she’d actually end up being friends with him after what Kay had put her through. 

 

“Yeah, I know, but still I guess that’s just how Kay is.” Bodhi replied, silencing the phone for a third time. 

 

“As much faith as I’ve put in you for this, I don’t think he has to worry about some boyfriend of mine going near Cassian. Besides, you’ve seen Cassian when a guy even looks at me funny, if I ever actually got a boyfriend I wouldn’t bring him anywhere near him until I knew he couldn’t be scared off.” Jyn tried to keep her focus on the TV, something distracting to keep her mind from wandering off into thoughts that could make her anxious about the night. 

 

“Good to know.” Bodhi replied, searching through her phone for something. “There, I put it on silent for now with no vibrating, shouldn’t bother you the rest of the night.” 

 

“Just remind me to turn it back on later otherwise I’ll lose the damn thing.” Jyn mumbled. 

 

“Can do.” Bodhi replied happily. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A blind date wasn’t something that Cassian would exactly consider fun, he didn’t like not knowing what kind of situation he was going into, he always liked having some kind of information. So Bodhi offering to set him up on a blind date with someone caught him off guard, he wanted to know  _ something _ , but Bodhi didn’t say a thing other than to trust him that he’d set him up with someone good. With the night finally approaching after weeks of waiting for the day to come, Cassian was surprised that he wasn’t as nervous as he anticipated. Sure he was still concerned about it, who wouldn’t be, but he was surprisingly calm with the date just an hour away. 

 

His roommate and best friend Kay on the other hand, he was what Cassian had expected himself to be. He was texting on his phone nonstop, to Bodhi he kept saying, trying to convince him to stop the whole set up as if he knew who Bodhi had set him up with, and knowing Kay he probably did. 

 

“Kay, relax, I’m going out on that date no matter what you threaten Bodhi with.” Cassian said. 

 

“I still highly advise against it.” Kay replied. 

 

“You highly advise against everything.” Cassian sighed. 

 

“For good reason, you have no idea who Bodhi has chosen to be your date and I highly doubt that she is a  _ ‘perfect match’ _ for you as he says.” Kay stated logically, everything was logical with him, sometimes Cassian wondered if Kay was born part robot with the way he acted half the time. 

 

“So you do know who she is and you haven’t told me?” Cassian asked surprised. “I’m shocked Kay.” 

 

“Bodhi told me that if I told anyone who your date was he’d break into the apartment and shave off all my hair and eyebrows, I’d rather like to keep both of those things.” Kay explained, Cassian trying to contain a laugh; the funniest part about it was he knew that Bodhi was serious when it came to people keeping secrets, he would do that to Kay without a doubt. “But I still would rather if you didn’t go on this date.” 

 

Cassian grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of the living room sofa, shrugging it on before taking a seat across from Kay, studying his friend as he feverishly kept sending text after text. 

 

“The annoying tactic doesn’t work with Bodhi, I’ve tried it before.” Cassian said. “If he doesn’t answer, he’s not going to answer.” 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Kay sighed, finally tossing his phone aside. “Are you sure there is absolutely nothing I could say to get you to stay away from this date?” 

 

“I’m going to go no matter what Kay, I wouldn’t just stand them up.” Cassian explained. 

 

“Very well, it seems your chivalry wins out here.” Kay grumbled. “Just…please don’t bring them home, I have to be up early tomorrow.” 

 

“I’m not going to sleep with them on the first date, Kay.” Cassian quickly lashed out. 

 

Kay scoffed a bit and cracked a smile, “Oh, I’d like to believe that, but I have a feeling you won’t be thinking that later.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jyn was nervous; she felt sick to her stomach from all the butterflies, she felt on edge as if everyone was staring at her and knew what she was doing while she was waiting at the bar in this ridiculous red bandage dress Leia had made her wear for tonight, and she couldn’t stop tapping her fingers against the counter. She thought about going home seven times in the past fifteen minutes, but something kept telling her to stay - despite the guy being ten minutes late. 

 

Finally someone sat down next to her and she felt relieved, only until she saw who it was that decided to take a seat next to her. 

 

“Cassian? What are you doing here?” Jyn asked. “You have to go.” 

 

“What? No, I’m here meeting someone that’s...wearing a red dress.” He said, his eyes drifting down to her red dress. 

 

“I’m meeting someone who’s wearing a blue shirt.” Jyn then noticed the blue shirt under Cassian’s jacket. “Oh, I’m going to kill Bodhi.” 

 

“He set us up.” Cassian sighed at the realization. 

 

“I can’t believe him, he’d go this far to try and get us out on a date, if we wanted to date we would have just asked each other out.” Jyn grumbled, downing her drink and waving down the bartender to order another one. 

 

“Well, we can make the most of this at least, right? We’re at a bar, I’ll buy your drinks if you want.” Cassian offered. 

 

“How kind of you.” Jyn smirked. “I guess, I’ve got nothing else to do and I don’t feel like going to jail for murdering Bodhi, so I might as well get drunk.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


First there was a kiss, Cassian wasn’t sure why he thought kissing Jyn seemed like a good idea, but it did, and he was fully prepared to be slapped across the face for it by her for doing such a thing, but that slap never came. In fact, Jyn kissed him back, hands tangling in his hair and her body pressed up against his while outside the bar and walking back to Cassian’s place which was the closer of the two apartments. He wasn’t sure how long they were kissing before they parted and Jyn suggested getting back to his apartment, more specifically to his room. They weren’t even drunk, they had three drinks each and Cassian had seen Jyn down way more than that before getting drunk,  _ she genuinely wanted to be with him _ , it was enough to make Cassian wonder if he was the drunk one out of the two of them. 

 

As soon as they got through the door, Cassian pinned her up against the wall in the narrow hallway, his lips returning to hers before venturing down further to her neck and making her moan. Cassian didn’t want the sounds coming from her to ever stop, but all too soon, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to jump away from one another and come face to face with Kay. 

 

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Kay grumbled. “I imagine Bodhi was holding your phone hostage then, you never answered my texts.” 

 

“That was you texting me?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

“I was trying to tell you Bodhi set you up with him, and if he hadn’t threatened to shave off all my hair, I would have told Cassian it was you. You two would have never gotten together without someone pushing you on.” Kay sighed. “Either way, I’m going to your apartment then, I’m sleeping on your sofa, I’m clearly not going to get any sleep here tonight. Is Leia there to let me in?” 

 

“Uh, she should be.” Jyn replied, stunned from Kay simply inviting himself over to her apartment, then again, that’s how Kay was. 

 

“Alright, have a good night then.” Kay dismissed them, walking past them and out the front door. 

 

Jyn didn’t really even have time to be stunned by it for much longer, since as soon as Kay left Cassian was kissing her again, this time getting laughs from her mixed with her moans. 

 

“He’s right you know, we wouldn’t have just asked each other out.” Cassian mumbled against her skin. 

  
“I know.” Jyn sighed, perfectly content with his lips on her. “Just keep kissing.” 


End file.
